A Thief with a Twist
by DJ Frost
Summary: Well I can’t say to much or it would give the story away but in this story we discover some of Fagins past, and Dodger meets the girl of his dreams. Bill and Nancy are still alive. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or Mr. Dickens Characters. Elizabeth is mine.**

**Summary: **Well I can't say to much or it would give the story away but in this story we discover some of Fagins past, and Dodger meets the girl of his dreams. Nancy and Bill are still alive. This is my first fan fiction.

A/N: OK, I edited this chapter because….well it just needs more. Please R&R and please no flamers.

**Chapter 1**

The night had finally come. All was quiet and dark outside except for the soft glow of the moon bathing the hilltops. Elizabeth looked out the window on the 3rd floor of the orphanage and smiled.

She was 16 years of age and taller then most girls her age. She had long, wavy, jet black hair that was pulled back into a loose braid. She lived at the orphanage but only as a servant, no better then a slave. She was never allowed any pleasures while the sun was still up so she treasured the freedom that the night brought.

She shook her head and turned away from the window. Any other night she would have just sat here staring and the moon dreaming. Dreaming of the life she would have once she escaped, but not anymore. Tonight was the night. Tonight she would take her freedom.

**LONDON**

Jack Dawkins yawned as he opened the door to the loft. It was nearly midnight and he had been "working" all day. He looked around and snuck in quietly as to not wake the younger boys that accompanied the loft. Jack, who also went by the name the Artful Dodger, noticed that there was a glow coming from the back room of the loft. Fagin's room.

Dodger was one of Fagin's boys. Fagin was a notorious thief, and he took in young boys of talent, who had no place to go, and put them to work. Work as in picking pockets, stealing food, silver and such. Dodger, who was now 16, had been working with Fagin for a near 7 years now. The job wasn't that bad. He got good pay, good food, and a place to sleep. What more could a man want?

Dodger looked curiously at the back room. The door, which was only some blankets hanging form the ceiling, was slightly pulled back and he could see Fagin sitting on his bed staring at what looked to be a picture. It almost look like he was about to cry. No one really knew anything about Fagin, it was like he had no past. This was the first time Dodger had seen any signs of Fagins past which made him wonder. Who was in the photograph?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth waited about an hour after she heard the head mistress retire before she gathered up her things and started down the stairs. Over her years of servitude, Elizabeth memorized the routine of the head master and mistress and workers of the orphanage. About 6 months after she started Elizabeth had begun to make a stash under the floorboards of her cot of stuff she had swiped over the years: A knife, some string, an old cloth bag and her prized possession, some men's clothes. The only thing she had that truly belonged to her was a round silver locket. Every time she opened it she found a new source or strength. She would not fail in her escape.

Elizabeth opened the front door quietly and looked around cautiously. No one was around. She stepped out and closed the door. Now the only obstacle that stood between her and freedom was the 8 ft. iron fence. Once before on a bet she had climbed it, lost a whole days meal but in doing so she won the men's clothes (and the kitchen boy lost his Sunday best). Elizabeth was about 5" 7 but very thin and had strong arms. She was able to climb up and over with not much difficulty. When she dropped to the ground she just sat there for a minute, staring in disbelief. She was free. On the hill top in front of her she saw the outline of what might have been a dog. _Luna. _Elizabeth knew this animal. It had stood on that hill many nights before when she watched out her window. It had become her friend. It was a wolf. Elizabeth didn't know much about wolves but just looking at her friend gave her strength. _I told you I would see you soon my friend. _Elizabeth looked at her locket and smiled grimly. _Now for my revenge._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please tell me how I'm doing.


	2. On to London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Dickens characters. Elizabeth is mine**

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I decided to revise this chapter as well. I hope you like it. I'll try and update soon. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Dodger was hard at work in the London streets. So far he had pocketed 7 pocketbooks, 9 coin purses, and 2 pieces of silver. Not bad considering it was only noon. Dodger had to smile to himself. This city was full of blokes with deep pockets who had no idea that they had just become victim to the artful Dodger and his mates.

"Dodger, it's time to grab some grub."

Dodger looked down to the boy at his side. Martin had been with Fagins boys for two years now and ever since he had tried to become Dodgers shadow. Dodger hated it. Not that he was bad or anything. Martin was a good worker and didn't hold him back to much, but ever since the whole deal with Oliver he liked to keep his distance from the others. As much as he hated to admit it Oliver had grown on him. He considered him a true friend. Dodger sighed. Oliver had his own life now and didn't need his influence. He looked down a Martin and put on a tight smile.

"Lets get this last blok here Mart then will snatch somethin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me sir?"

Elizabeth was exhausted. She had been walking for what seemed like hours and the shoes she wore were doing something awful to her feet. Elizabeth stopped to catch her breath while the wagon approached. She had walked almost constantly since her escape the night before and after spotting what seemed to be a friendly wagon she allowed herself the luxury of looking around. It seemed to her that she was in the middle of nowhere. She mentally scolded herself for not bringing a map. She had been in the orphanage for to long to trust her memory. She watch the wagon approach and put on her best smile. Sitting on the wagon seat were and old man and a young woman who looked a few years older then herself. Then in the back was a boy near his early teens. _Thanks be praised. _She thought. Maybe they could tell her how to get to London.

"Hello there, my young friend" the man greeted, "and what is a young lady like yourself doing so far out here in the country? and by yourself too."

"I thought I'd be a little adventurous sir while I was still young." She lied looking embarrassed, "but I have misjudged the country and am now lost and hungry. Would mind sparing a small scrap of bread." In truth she really was hungry, starving in fact, but mainly she was testing to see how helpful they would be. She was not disappointed.

"Small scrap of bread?" the old man laughed, "you can have a loaf. Child, get this girl some bread, and some cheese!"

The boy smiled as Elizabeth and opened a chest in the back of the wagon. He got out a loaf of bread and a piece of cheese. He handed it down to Elizabeth.

"Its not much, but it should do." The girl said shyly.

"Thank you kind lady." Elizabeth said as she curtseyed.

"So my young miss," the old man asked as she tore into her bread, savoring every morsel, "where are you headed on this grand adventure of yours?"

"London, sir."

"Well, my dear, for being lost your headed in the right direction. We ourselves are traveling to London." _Yes,_ Elizabeth cheered to herself, _and now all you have to do is say…_ "Would you like a ride?" oh joy of joys. Elizabeth tried her best not to look to eager.

"I would sir but I have nothing to give you in return."

"Nonsense, my young miss," the man scoffed, "you would be a welcome companion. I fear the rambles of an old man are quite dull for young folk."

The girl next to him blushed slightly but looked hopeful, "Come you must join us." She said, "Have you any where to stay once you reach London?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Then you must stay with us at my uncle's estate. It is quite large and you are more then welcome." The man, girl, and boy all looked at her with hopeful eyes. Elizabeth was surprised. It was true that she had no place to stay but she never counted on being invited to stay for _free_ at a stranger's home. They seemed nice enough but she didn't trust that easily. Though perhaps through these new acquaintances she could get the answers she was looking for. She looked at the group before her, their smiles warmed her in a way she had not felt in a very long time.

"Thank you for the offer", she finally said, "I would be honored."

The group smiled as she climbed into the wagon.

"Do you have a name my young miss?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Wolf," she said, "my name is Wolf."

The man looked at her suspiciously but then shrugged it off with a smile. "I am Mr. Brownlow. This is my niece Rose and my grandson, Olivar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well 'ello Dodger. Workin' hard are ya?"

Dodger looked up from his bad of oysters and smiled back at the newcomer.

"Hello Nancy. How've you been?"

"Oh, quite well." She said ash she sat down next to him. "Bill and Fagin are having a _discussion_ as usual. but what news is that."

Nancy was not that young anymore. Her 35 years weighed heavier on her then most. but to Dodger and the boys she was beautiful. She took the role of mother around Fagins boys and they adored her for it. Fagin took her in when she was 7 and she married his partner, Bill Sikes, when she was in her middle teens. No one liked Sikes. But as a notorious thief and murderer they were all to scared of him to do anything about it.

Dodger mind wandered back to the night before when he saw Fagin looking at the photograph. _'Maybe Nancy would know something' _he thought. After all, she knew him longer than anyone else. But would she peach even if she did know something. He hesitated a moment.

"Nancy?"

"Yes, Dodger."

"What do you know of Fagin's family?"

Nancy's eyes widened slightly. "Why," she asked wearily, "what have you heard?"

"Well nothin'. I saw him lookin' at an old photograph last night an..."

"Leave it alone Dodger," Nancy snapped making him flinch, "There's nothin' there but trouble."

With that she got up and left leaving a stunned Dodger behind. He looked down at his oysters and sighed. Serves him right for asking a question of the past. but what he wonder was, what was it to Nancy. He shook his head then stood up from his resting place. Time to get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authers notes: Well I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter (and the revision). please R&R. NO FLAMERS!


End file.
